She's Just Like Me
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley Why was Lilly so jealous of a kiss between Miley and Oliver? A fight begins... no flames


**She's Just Like Me**

Miley's POV

Fights. I hated them. Well they aren't all that bad; it just depends on the situation. But when I get in a fight with my best friend, that's what hurts. Even though they are small and we make up quickly, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I have a crush and it hurts me to hurt her. When I'm the one that started it, I would never mean too, but it's just life. Certain things in life would always get in the way and that's what makes it worse. But after what just happened, I'm not so sure that we would be making up soon.

Oh yeah, I'm crushing on my best friend Lilly. But love's uncontrollable and unconditional. Once I realized that I don't care that we're both girls anymore. All I care about is that I love her and she should know the truth, because I owe her that much.

---

"Lilly, I'm really sorry, I would never do that and I have no idea why he did it either."

I was rushing after Lilly in the hallways at school. School had just ended and we were planning on walking to my house together. Although it didn't seem likely after what just happened.

Lilly banged open the front doors of the school and I continued to follow. Why does she have to move her hips like that when she walks? Truscott, do you realize how much you're killing me? One day, maybe one day you'll know.

"Why won't you believe me?!" I shouted in almost a desperate cry.

Once we were near the street and about to walk to our houses, Lilly finally turned around. She put a hand on her hip. Another one of her classic moves. She's still really cute when she's angry. Gosh I can't believe it!

"Are you kidding me? I saw you two in a lip lock…and you didn't even bother to pull away." Then she began stalking off again. Not the hips again, yet so beautiful. I tried to quickly keep up behind her again.

"You only stood and looked for like two seconds and then ran off. And that's exactly how long it lasted, and then I pushed him away. And FYI, he came on to me. But what's the big deal anyway? Why does this matter to you so much? Do you…do you like him?"

Lilly suddenly stopped. It was then that I realized we were already at her house. Then she slowly turned around.

"No it's not him that I like, I like…I gotta go." Then she ran into her house and slammed the door.

I couldn't believe this; somehow I had to straighten things out.

Just before I continued on to my house, I looked down the street. I saw Oliver coming up and walking to his house.

Yes! I couldn't catch him after school, but now he can't go anywhere. So I ran over to him just before he went inside his house.

"Oliver, what the hell was that? Lilly is really mad at me now and I have know idea when she's going to speak to me again. So where did that kiss come from anyway?"

I began to pull him up by his shirt collar, then he started talking.

"Ok ok, it was a bet! It was a bet! I'm sorry!"

"A bet? What bet?" I let him down and asked for more info.

"Thank you." He breathed out and rubbed his chest.

Then we walked over and sat on the front steps of Oliver's house as he talked.

"Alright, well some of the guys in my gym class bet me $50 to kiss you. I told them no of course 'cause you're my best friend. You're like a sister to me Miles and you know that."

"Thanks, but why did you leave without any explanation?"

"Um I didn't leave; you left me to run after Lilly." Oliver pointed out.

"Oh, right. Ok well, what's the rest of the story then?"

"Well after I said no, the guys kept saying I chickened out. I was just under pressure, so I did it. Look I'm sorry alright, but I just figured that when I kissed you I wouldn't feel a thing and then I could explain this later."

"And did you feel anything?"

"Nope, you're just like a sister to me Miles. And you? Did you feel anything?"

"No I thought it was just weird. And you're a really quick runner- who knew?" I giggled and so did he.

"Yeah thanks. Then at the sight of Lilly, I felt horrible for the bet. But it was just like two seconds, so why did she run away like that?"

"I don't really know. I mean I ran after her and she was just mad at me and thinking we had been in a lip lock. Then just before she ran into her house, I asked her why it's such a big deal. I thought maybe she likes you, so I asked."

"So then what'd she say?"

"That's what's confusing. She just said 'No it's not him that I like, I like', and then she stopped there and said she had to go and slammed the door after her. I mean come on, what's that supposed to mean? If she likes some other guy, then why would she be jealous of us kissing?"

There was silence for a moment while we just sat on the steps and thought about it. Then Oliver broke the silence and said something about it.

"You know Miley, I know this might not be your first choice of thought, but this is what I'm thinking out of it."

"Ok keep going, I'm listening." I persuaded him curiously.

"Well…" Oliver hesitated.

"Just get on with it!"

"Ok sorry, but did you ever consider that um….ok hypothetically speaking, it might not be another guy. And hypothetically speaking, she could have been jealous of me kissing you?"

"What are you talking about? That doesn't make sense. She-" I stopped in mid sentence and my eyes suddenly widened at the thought. She couldn't possibly be what he thought. Could she? "Wait Oliver, are you saying you think she likes me? Like like, like's me? You think, you think she's bisexual or something?" I lightly hit his arm a few times out of excitement. I realized I forgot to hide it, so I tried too after that. I cleared my throat "I mean I think that's interesting." I cleared my throat again. "I should probably go talk to her or something."

Oliver just looked at me like he knew what was going on.

"Come on Miles you can't try and hide it, you like her too don't you?" he smirked.

I blushed and looked away for a moment, then decided to tell him. Since I would tell Lilly soon, heck I might as well tell Oliver since he basically figured it out.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I said whispered.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now I really do think you should go talk to her. I'm pretty sure she'll let you up since I let you know what really happened."

"Thanks Oliver. You know I guess you're not such a doughnut after all, since you can figure all that out."

"Yeah well, I have my moments." He said in his deep voice.

"Yeah sure, well don't flatter yourself too much Oken. Anyway I'll see you later."

Then I got off the step and began to leave. I was down the steps and about to walk down the sidewalk when Oliver stopped me.

"Wait Miles, one more thing. If it helps, even though I won the bet, I didn't take the money."

"Really? Why?"

"Well after seeing the look on Lilly's face, feeling nothing from you and then being pushed away by you, I just got mad. So when they gave me high fives and offered me the money, I turned them down and walked home."

"That's sweet Oliver, thanks it may help. I'll see tomorrow then."

"Bye Miles."

Then he walked in his house as I walked up to Lilly's. I took a deep breath and then knocked on the door a few times. Her Mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott, can I see Lilly?"

"Sure she's just in her room, you can go right up."

"Thanks."

I walked up the stairs then found Lilly's door to be closed. I lightly knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

I turned the knob to check if it was locked. Nope. So I peeked my head partly through.

"Me, can I come in?" I smiled at her and hoped that I was funny.

She was sitting on her bed and looking at a magazine. She rolled her eyes and threw it aside, then stood up.

"Well there's no point in asking now is there, because you're already in so just come all the way in." Lilly sighed and sat back down on her bed as I walked in.

"Listen Lil, I saw Oliver on his walk home and he explained some stuff to me. So would you please let me explain the situation?"

"Does it have…?"

"…it has nothing to do with me liking Oliver, because I don't. So can I just explain please?"

She sighed and scooted to the front of her bed. "Alright, sit down."

I told her all about how it was a bet and Oliver and I didn't even feel anything because we're just friends. And how I had pushed him away after she had run off.

"And after he saw how hurt you looked and then after I ran off, he said that when the guys offered him the money he didn't take it."

"Yeah I guess that part helps a little. Well I'm sorry I got so mad I just…well I just shouldn't jump to conclusions. Anyway I gotta get started on my homework, so I'll see you later Miles."

Lilly started to get up off her bed, but I pulled her back down. Now knowing that she might have the same feelings- it was even more electrifying to touch.

"W-wait not so fast, you still left me hanging on something before you ran in here."

I could tell she knew what I was talking about because of her silence and she looked at the ground. Then a small blush began to appear on her face. Blush? Maybe Oliver's right.

"I-I just stomped away didn't I?"

"No Lilly, you said 'It's not him that I like, I like…' now why would you be jealous at the sight of Oliver and I kissing if you like someone else?"

"Well I…" she paused and still didn't look up at me. I scooted a bit closer to her.

"You know Lilly, if it's not someone else and it's not Oliver, then it's really ok if it's…me."

Now she slowly looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What would give you that idea? I mean how could you even suggest that?"

"Well I mean it makes sense, that was one big hint since you said you didn't like Oliver and I know you don't like any other boy. But if it helps, I uh…I _really_ like you Lilly. There I said it; I can't keep it in any longer." I closed my eyes and looked away, ready to take rejection.

Lilly didn't say anything for a minute. I opened my eyes and she was looking at me.

"You…what?" she said in a whisper.

"Well since you don't like anyone else and you don't like Oliver, I just figured that I…"

"Yeah, yeah I got it the first three times or whatever. But you know what, you're right Miles. I should confess too. I'm sorry it took me awhile, but I was just scared. I mean of course with something like this, you never know if your friend is going to feel…"

I had to shut her up. Every time she kept on going and talking non-stop I was always tempted to kiss her to stop, but I couldn't. But now I could, so I did.

I leaned forward and quickly placed a light kiss on her lips for a second. Wow, that sure got her to stop. And that was amazing too!

"Wow, that was uh…that was amazing Miles."

"My thoughts exactly." I smiled at her.

"Why'd you do that so suddenly?"

"Well I had to get you to shut up sometime."

"Hmm, maybe I should talk a lot more often."

"Please, you already do that enough. And besides, we can do this anytime."

Then we both leaned in for another kiss. It was longer and even more amazing. I didn't want it to end, but I knew I had to get home before my Dad began to worry.

"Lilly I…" I breathed through the kiss. "…I should get home before-"

Suddenly I was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket. Lilly was startled because she had been clutching me.

"Ha, before my Dad calls. Sorry." I apologized and then answered my phone.

"Hey Dad sorry I'm late…I stopped by Lilly's…An hour, got it. Thanks Dad. Bye."

I smiled at Lilly as she smiled back.

"Well my Dad said I have an hour before he wants me home."

"So where were we?" Lilly smirked, I just giggled.

"Oh yeah, here."

I pressed my lips upon Lilly's once more and it became more heated then before. She began running her fingers through my hair and soon I was at the point of lifting her shirt. But I saw the time and I had to go.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Pick it up tomorrow?" I said in a flirtatious voice.

"Definitely."

"Oh and Lilly, girlfriends?" I asked Lilly as I was on my way out the door.

"Girlfriends." She confirmed with a smile.


End file.
